


You’ve Got a Dangerous Hold on Me

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Hair Pulling, M/M, Manhandling, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “You’re in the way buddy.” Finn states, shifting the boxes to one arm before he steps forward and wraps his other arm around Poe’s waist.Poe makes the same dying sound he made last time as Finn bodily picks him up with one arm and sets him down again out of the doorway, before ducking in for kiss and disappearing down the hall with a toothy grin.Jess shakes her head, when the other pilot still doesn’t move, his eyes dazed. “For kriffs sake Poe, really?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	You’ve Got a Dangerous Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post in years and it's strompilot smut.... sounds about right? 
> 
> *Nods* 
> 
> My apologizes to everyone... This is also unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

It’s not apparent at first, when they first get together, It take a while for Finn to parse out Poe’s expressions, which ones mean good, which one mean no and which ones mean ‘If you don’t hurry up I swear I'm going to explode’.

They switch off, Poe on top, then Finn, the former trooper learning and exploring what feels good, how sex can be fun when it’s not a hurried jerk off in a barrack or in a supply closest under their Captains nose. And it’s good, it’s really kriffing good. Except for the part where Poe always seems to glide by on half an answer when Finn asks him if there’s anything he’d like to try too. Instead, all Finn gets is a wry smirk coupled with a distracting kiss and a muttered ‘Maybe later’. Or more infuriatingly a ‘we can take it slow, we have time’, or ‘at your own pace buddy’. Like Finn’s pace isn’t whatever gets his hands on Poe the fastest.

So it surprises Finn when one day he playfully shoves Poe into the wall of their shared quarters; hand on his chest to hold him there that Finn hears, can practically feel, the way the older mans breath catches. Finn’s smirk isn’t entirely unlike the cat that got the canary as Poe’s cheeks turn red and the former trooper lets his hand drop and Poe takes his chance to move away and clear his throat. It’s as much of a retreat Finn’s ever seen Poe make and he thinks to himself that if Poe won’t come out and tell him what he wants than teasing it out of Poe just might be the most fun Finn's ever had.

\--

He keeps it up for a week, poking Poe hard enough to push him back, grabbing the pilots arm as Finn moves to press him against whatever is closest, and even once, during a stolen heated make out session, Finn whirls them around caging Poe in against the wall with one arm while the other hand pulls his head back with a firm tug on his hair. Poe makes a choked off, punched out sound, but when Finn draws back to make sure he didn't actually hurt him, it’s only to the look of blown out pupils in Poe's already hazy brown eyes. Finn feels a well of satisfaction curl up inside his chest at the sight. 

Finn maybe draws it out a little too long, he thinks out of nowhere, the day an ensign spills paint all over him and the boxes he was carrying and ends up having to borrow a shirt from Iolo that’s just on the right side of far too small on him. He’s defiantly ruined the shoulders of it regardless and Finn goes to apologize but Iolo just lets his chromatic eyes follow the line of Finn’s biceps and shakes his head. 

“Just let Dameron know he’s welcome.” Iolo mutters, voice a bit tighter than normal and leaves. 

Oddly, half the hangar suddenly seems to have collectively either dropped whatever they were holding or tripped over nothing. Finn chuckles to himself as he heads towards the door, wondering to himself if Poe's got time for lunch soon, when suddenly said pilot is there in the doorway, cup of caf in hand, and Pava on his heels. Both pilots freeze at the sight of him. 

“Oh hey Poe.” Finn greets casually, grinning widely and acting like he isn't aware that he’s frying his boyfriends brain. Like Poe’s not suddenly cursing himself that he ever told Finn that he could get away with practically anything, all he had to so was smile. 

Jess snorts under her breath when Poe can’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. It’s funny for a moment, until she realizes that Poe’s blocking her way into the hangar and doesn't seem intent on moving. 

Finn sees it too and laughs slyly, this hadn’t been part of his plan but he’s pleased at the turn of event regardless. “You’re in the way buddy.” He states, shifting the boxes to one arm before he steps forward and wraps his other arm around Poe’s waist. 

Poe makes the same dying sound he made last time as Finn bodily picks him up with one arm and sets him down again out of the doorway, before ducking in for kiss and disappearing down the hall with a toothy grin. 

Jess shakes her head, when the other pilot still doesn’t move, his eyes dazed. “For kriffs sake Poe, really?”

“I-I think I just had a mid-life crisis...” Poe says faintly clutching his caf to him with white knuckles.

“Well please go have it somewhere else.” Jess mutters. “Please, actually go, anywhere else. Lovestruck idiot.” 

\-- 

Finn is fully expecting some sort of response from Poe but he’s actually a little bit surprised when his pilot all but tackles him as soon as the door to their quarters closes behind him. 

“You- kriffin- little-shit” Poe’s mouth is as hot as he all but bites his way into Finn’s mouth. It’s a messy and desperate kiss, pent up frustration and need finally finding an outlet as Poe tries to shove his lover back towards the bed. 

Only Finn has other plans, he gets one hand up into the curls of Poe’s hair, tugging until Poe stumbles, loses his footing and Finn pounces. He doesn’t stop their kiss, couldn’t probably even if he wanted too, not with the way Poe feels rubbing against him, hungry and demanding as Finn directs him backwards, pressing him up against the door with just one hand on his hip and the one holding him in place by his hair. Poe lets out a low whine when he tries to reach out with his leg and haul Finn closer to him, but the younger man just digs his grip in a little harder into his waist and Poe lets his leg drop back down with a huff.

“Finn, come on, come on,comeoncomeon. Please-” 

Finn doesn’t think he’s heard anything better then this. Poe ready and eager, eyes begging as much as his mouth. Nothing better... at least not until Finn shifts, getting one arm under Poe’s lower back and lifting him to hold him up against the doorway and Poe’s breath catches, stops almost entirely and then the begging changes. A myriad of _yesfuckfinnjustlikethat_ in a gravelly voice, needy words spilling out and Finn just revels in it. In the way his boyfriends hands are trying to push the borrowed shirt off of him as Finn grinds their hips together, in the way Poe’s knees are pressing into his side even as he’s pressed tighter and tighter against the doorway until Finn stops moving altogether. A dark rumble escapes the former trooper when he pulls back to meet the melting look in Poe’s eyes that’s promising swift retribution if Finn doesn’t start moving again. 

“You like it when I move you, when I push you.” Finn grins down at him and Poe can only nod frantically, eyes lit with naked want, angling up for another kiss but the dark skinned man just nudges the pilots chin with his nose and ignores Poe’s cursing. “You like it when I make the calls and you can’t do anything about it.” 

Finn just keeps smirking down at him, and yes they may be the same height but Finn’s made sure that Poe’s slipped a little against the doorway, lets him slip a little bit further as he wedges a thigh under Poe’s ass, their clothed cocks rubbing up against each others this way but it also gives Finn the benefit of watching Poe ride his thigh while straining up to try and kiss him. Finn allows it this time, but only for a few moments, enjoying the way Poe’s neck strains with the effort.

Then Poe’s digging his fingers into the meat of Finns shoulders for leverage and Finn is not having that. This is his little game. He grabs both of Poe’s wrists, dragging them up and clasps them against the door over Poe’s head and keeps them there with one hand, and Finn- he had no idea that a throat could make that low of a growl. 

There’s a litany of curses and pleases falling from Poe now free lips and Finn drags his free hand up under his shirt, pinching and rubbing at his nipples underneath and Poe’s head falls back against the doorway, his hips are stuttering uselessly against Finns. “Please, enough,” Poe begs. “For kriffs sake Finn-”

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Finn muses. “Right here? No leverage, just me, just whatever I give you, however I give it to you?”

Poe’s moan is unbridled and honest as Finn bites at his neck, tendons shifting beneath his lips before he bites down, leaving a trail of marks down to his collarbone. “Fuck-for makers sake... the bed Finn, please Fuck, Finnnn...” his words trail off in a yelp as Finns hand drops from his chest to the knot of flight suit arms he's tied around his waist and suddenly Poe’s free, pulled away from the door like he weighs nothing at all and the former trooper smirks at the groan of relief echoed at him.

Finn gets Poe’s shirt off and sheds his own borrowed one, pulling his boyfriend across the few steps to the bed, shoving the rest of Poe’s flight suit off and away but leaving him in his shorts. Poe’s barely stopped kissing him through the process and Finn lets him have his moment of power before he hauls Poe around and shoves him face first down onto the bed. He sees the moment Poe goes to flip over but Finn is already kneeling down and bracketing the older man, pinning him onto the bed and the pilot huffs. “Though you were gonna fuck me...”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think picking the bed would mean I’d stop pushing you around,” Finn chuckles darkly into his ear and Poe groans, pushing his hips back into the hard line of Finns cock still trapped in his pants. Finn lets him because it does feel good, Poe’s ass is a marvel, but it also gives him the time to reach over and grab the lube out of their beside table without Poe distracting him. Dropping it by his knee Finn presses a line of kisses down the curve of Poe’s spine and finally stills his hips with a firm grasp. 

“Kriff’s sake Finn!” Poe snaps and there’s the edge of frustration Finn is finding so delicious. The pilot glares over his shoulder, gaze wild and hot with lust, and moves to push himself up onto his hands. Finn laughs and gets to him first; strong dark fingers curling around the back of Poe’s neck, the breadth of them letting him touching the hinge of the shadowed jaw on either side of his skull as Finn presses him firmly back down into the mattress. 

Poe let’s out that breathy sound from earlier and it sends a jolt of heat to the pit of Finn’s stomach. He’s pretty sure he’s developing a complex...oh but what a complex to have.

“There we go,” Finn licks his lips, free hand skimming up Poe’s heaving side, catching on the elastic of his boxers before Finn starts tugging them down to the middle of his thigh. The soldier smirks, leaving them caught there as he uses his own knees to push Poe’s further apart until the elastic won’t stretch any further and the pilot is pinned in place.

“Beautiful.” Finn mutters.

“You’re such an ass.” Poe growls back but it’s hard to sound angry when he’s that breathless. The younger man merely chuckles and Poe jerks under his grasp, moaning wantonly when slick fingers slide down between his cheeks and rub teasingly at his hole without warning. “Shit, please Finn-”

“Hands on the headboard.” Finns voice is sharp as his fingers start to press in and Poe hisses, freezing in place, not having realized his hands had started to move down towards where his cock is trapped in the waistline of his shorts. 

“Now Poe.” Finn orders tightening his grip around the pilots neck as he slides two slicked up fingers into his boyfriends body without stopping. They burn and Poe revels in the stretch at his rim that’s coursing through his body as a high whine turns into breathless pants and trembling little ‘ah’s. He’s so close already, every nerve alight at the way Finn’s holding him, treating him and Poe’s shaking with how good it feels, but he’s so kriffing close.

“Headboard.” Finn reminds him with a smirk evident in his voice, breath ghosting over the shell of Poe’s ear and rich brown eyes follow the shiver that flows over Poe’s spine. He knows how well Poe follows orders, and seeing him try to do so with two fingers so deep inside him is going to be fuel for Finn for weeks to come.

It takes a moment for Poe’s brain to catch up and with every bit of control he has left in his limbs, pulls his hands up to wrap around the durasteel bed frame. He didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder but kriff if Finn isn’t full of surprises.

“Ah, such an- an ass...” Poe grits out even as his body tries to push back onto Finns fingers. Fingers that are stretching him so beautifully, pushing in and out in a steady pace designed to drive Poe out of his mind. “Finn!” 

It’s almost too easy to press a third finger against him and Finn lets his mouth wander. Words and praises muttered into sex slick skin between lips and teeth biting marks into the surface of Poe’s shoulder. They’re marks that are going to be felt for days, brushing up on Poe’s flight suit and the hard back seat of his x-wing and Finn slides that third finger in and in to the image of Poe biting his lip at the feel of the imprint of his teeth.

Poe feels like his entire body is on fire, every nerve lit up as Finn brushes against his prostate slowly and then keens when the younger man just curls his fingers, pushing relentlessly against it again and again until Poe’s all but whimpering under the onslaught of sensation, of three fingers almost right off the bat and the wonderful way his spine just seems to turn to liquid when Finn moves him with barely any effort.

“Kriff, I need to be in you.” Finn gasps and Poe’s nodding vigorously under his hand, not caring about the way cuts off a bit of his breathing to do so.

“Ngh, please, please, oh!” Poe’s begging into the pillow and Finn withdraws his fingers as quickly as he entered him and Poe let’s out a sharp cry at the loss. 

Finn moves both hands to the zip of his pants, shoving them down his own legs, not even bothering with taking them off as he slicks himself up. He can see Poe shift to brace himself on his elbows and Finn muses to himself as he gets an arm under his boyfriends waist, flipping Poe over onto his back with a smirk and a twist of muscle. 

Poe hits the mattress with a barley muffled yelp, hands now crossed where they cling to the metal and a surge of that familiar heat hits him at being moved so casually. 

“Damn, babe, look at you...” Moans Finn as he gets a hand around the fabric of Poe’s shorts, wrapping it around his fist to draw Poe’s knees together and Finn draws them up over his shoulder, spreading his boyfriend’s ass out and and guiding himself into that tight, welcoming heat. Poe whines under him, back arching up as Finn gets a hand under his knees, bending them and pressing them down and Poe wants to scream, not sure that he doesn’t, as his cock drags on the skin of stomach but Finn just keeps pushing, keeps pressing and it’s rough and over whelming and perfect.

“That’s it, that’s it-“ Finn pants, the clench of Poe around him is almost unforgiving and the former trooper knows he isn’t going to last long now, not with the wrung out noises Poe’s making under him. Finn is bending him almost completely in half now, hips unrelenting as he thrusts into the willing give of Poe’s body. 

“...like that, yeah Finn, come on babe...” Poe moans and feels it, the moment Finn starts to lose his rhythm and the older man can’t do anything more than ride the high as he clenches down around his lover and gives himself over to the orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave. Come slicking up his stomach to his chest and Finn groans brokenly at the feeling of Poe tensing up around him like a vice.

Barely half a dozen thrusts later and Finn is following Poe over the edge, lips crashing down into his pilots as he moves through it, swallowing down the oversensitive whines Poe’s letting out until finally Finn pulls back and collapses right onto Poe’s chest, completely uncaring that he’s smearing them both with come. He lets Poe’s legs drop off to the side and Finn dredges up the energy to hum smugly under his breath. 

“Oh, shut up.” Poe croaks out indignantly, his body still twitching with aftershocks as he lets go of the headboard, draping his arms uselessly over the broad expanse of skin laying on top of him. “I think you killed me...”

Finn sighs contentedly, shifting to wrap his own arms around the older man, “Next time just tell me you like getting bossed around and I'll be more than happy to do it.” 

Poe just lets out a little helpless sound and closes his eyes to the feel of warm lips pressing kiss after kiss into his skin.


End file.
